<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing Control by BanachTarski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971687">Losing Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanachTarski/pseuds/BanachTarski'>BanachTarski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(unwitting), Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, POV Luke Skywalker, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanachTarski/pseuds/BanachTarski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Leia are conducting a covert mission on Malastare when they run into trouble with Imperial police. Leia does what she must to salvage the mission, no matter how much Luke objects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Losing Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I've written smut (I created this account for this sole purpose, lol) so keep that in mind as you read. I could conceive writing a follow up chapter, but as of right now this will just be a oneshot. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night sky was an inky black, stars blotted out by the bright street lights lining the alley. To the left and right were tall stockades with barbed wire, their cement walls covered with graffiti and splattered with blotches which looked suspiciously like blood. Luke kept his head bowed as he walked along, ostensibly to duck under the blustery wind, but really to avoid being recognized by Imperial police. Leia was likewise hunched over by his side.</p><p>“How much farther?” he asked out of the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“No idea,” Leia said. “The contact didn’t give me a location. He said he’d find us.”</p><p>“I don’t like this,” Luke muttered.</p><p>“Believe me, neither do I.”</p><p>There was a rhythmic pounding of club music in the distance. Ahead were a series of boxy buildings, former bunkers by the look of them. Iridescent lights flashed from their windows, illuminating the street an artificial hue. The sight gave Luke a headache.</p><p>“Hold up.”</p><p>Leia held out an arm to stop him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We’ve got company. Straight ahead.”</p><p>Emerging from one of the clubs was a gaggle of giggling girls, a few of them Twi’leks, the others human. They wore skimpy dresses, glittery and diaphanous. Luke looked away quickly, not wanting to stare, but Leia’s curse called him back.</p><p>“Oh kriff. Imperials.”</p><p>“Imperials? Where?”</p><p>“Other side of the street. See them?”</p><p>Luke did. There was about a half dozen of them loitering by a light post. They were drinking, plastic cups full to the brim with a neon blue substance. Luckily, it seemed they hadn’t noticed them, their eyes keen on the girls, amorous grins on their faces. One of them stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled.</p><p>“Ugh,” Leia said, her voice curdling. “Let’s go.”</p><p>They carried on. Luke spared a sideways glance for the officers. They were rummaging through their pockets for credits, staggering toward the girls as they did.</p><p>“Should we do something?” Luke asked.</p><p>“Do what?” Leia countered. “They’re prostitutes. Nothing to do but leave.”</p><p>Luke gulped. “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p>The street grew darker as they left the flashing lights and raucous music behind them. It was getting colder, too. The wind picked up and Luke wrapped his coat around himself tightly. He looked down at Leia who looked especially pale.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she said. “I’m –”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>They spun around, Luke doing all he could not to yelp in fright. Rapidly approaching was a trio of Imperial officers.</p><p>“Where you two headed?”</p><p>Luke looked at Leia. She mouthed for him to stay calm.</p><p>“Let me see your papers!”</p><p>Luke’s hand drifted to his belt where his father’s lightsaber was hidden beneath his coat. Just before his fingers found the hilt, Leia’s hand darted out and grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“Don’t,” she whispered. “I can handle this.”</p><p>Luke nodded reluctantly. He had to trust her.</p><p>“Is there a problem?” Leia called to the officers.</p><p>They closed in on them with batons in hand. The officer in the middle narrowed his eyes as he looked them over, his gaze lingering especially long on Leia. Did he recognize them? Luke was the most wanted man in the galaxy, after all. But it seemed, much to their great fortune, that the officer did not.</p><p>“Bundled up real tight there, sweetheart. Cold out, isn’t it?”</p><p>Leia didn’t say anything to this and the officer chuckled.</p><p>“She’s a pretty one,” he said, turning to Luke. “Maybe we could take her off your hand, eh?”</p><p>“What?” Luke said.</p><p>“I know you probably paid a hefty sum, but we’ll compensate you and then some.” He eyed Leia over again. “A pretty penny for the pretty girl.”</p><p>Luke’s face felt hot with both indignation and embarrassment. They thought the princess was a prostitute? How dare they! His hand inched toward his belt, but again Leia stopped him.</p><p>“That’s not going to happen,” she said.</p><p>“Oh no?”</p><p>Leia looked flustered. She licked her lips nervously and met Luke’s eyes, her cheeks turning rosy pink. “I, uh… I mean, that’s not how it works.” She turned back to the officers, arms crossed with defiance. “This man already paid. That’s binding.”</p><p>The officers laughed. “Binding?” one of them snorted. “You sign a contract, or something?”</p><p>“Of sorts,” Leia bristled. “That’s how it works. The client pays for my time.”</p><p>“And how much time did he pay for?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“How long are you his, sweetheart?”</p><p>Luke desperately wanted to draw his lightsaber and end this, but he knew that would ruin the mission. He had to be very judicious about using his father’s weapon. Vader was on his heels, had been ever since Yavin. If he got wind of someone drawing a lightsaber on Malastare, the Sith Lord would be here within a matter of hours in pursuit.</p><p>“If you must know, he paid for the night.”</p><p>“The whole night, eh? Must have been a good haul for you.”</p><p>“I’ve had worse.”</p><p>It seemed Leia was quite the actress. She had quickly assumed this role, hands on her hips, confident in her lies. Really, she seemed like an entirely different person.</p><p>“So are you gonna scram, or what?”</p><p>The officers considered. “I don’t think so, sweetheart,” the ringleader said. “You see, I’d wager a guess your boy toy here isn’t a local. Care to prove me wrong?”</p><p>Luke didn’t bother lying. He didn’t have the papers.</p><p>“This planet’s under military occupation. No travel’s allowed in or out. But I’m sure you know that.” The officer gave his baton a twirl “Can’t blame you. Probably just lookin’ for a good time, right? Malastare’s famous for that.” He tilted his head. “Tell you what. I’ll let you off on one condition.”</p><p>“Name it,” Luke said, his throat tight.</p><p>The officer pointed the end of his baton at Leia. “She needs to give us a show.”</p><p>“I just told you –” Leia began, but the officer cut her off.</p><p>“You told us about your little contract already. But that’s fine. We can just watch.”</p><p>Leia’s face turned white. “Watch what?”</p><p>“That’s the client’s choice, isn’t it?” The officer winked at him. “So what’s it gonna be, kid? Whatcha want her to do?”</p><p>Luke felt frozen. No way he was doing this, even if it meant ruining the mission. He would have to find some other solution. Could he bribe them? With what credits? What if he just blasted them rather than pulling out his lightsaber? He probably wouldn’t be able to get three clean shots off, and even if he did, that would put the whole city on lock down. They’d be trapped on Malastare for good.</p><p>“Come on, kid,” the Imperial on the left said. “Don’t be shy. You paid for this.”</p><p>“I want to see how good she is on her knees,” the other contributed.</p><p>“No way!” Leia exclaimed. “Right here in the street?”</p><p>“There’s a little alcove up ahead. You can have all the privacy you want.”</p><p>“Privacy? There’s no privacy with you three leering at me!”</p><p>The officer’s face hardened. “You’ve got two choices here, sweetheart. Suck him off or boy toy’s coming with me to headquarters and I’m writing you up for breaking curfew.”</p><p>Leia clenched her jaw. There was a tense moment as Luke’s heart pummeled against his rib cage. He couldn’t believe this was happening. How were they going to get out of this mess?</p><p>“Okay, fine. I’ll do it.”</p><p>Luke’s stomach dropped. “What? No!”</p><p>“Hey!” the officer snapped. “You’re getting the good end of the bargain here, kid. The lady said she’d do it, now move!”</p><p>“But –”</p><p>“Shut up and move,” Leia told him. She took his arm and dragged him away in the direction the officer had motioned. The Imperials followed after them.</p><p>“What’s the plan?” Luke asked in a whisper. Leia shook her head.</p><p>The alcove wasn’t so much an alcove but the side of a building, just out of sight from the main street. The stockade abutted the brick wall, blocking any chance of escape. Luke’s feet wouldn’t move, an overwhelming dread locking him in place.</p><p>“Luke!” Leia hissed. “Come on!”</p><p>“No, I don’t want –”</p><p>She uprooted him with a yank of his arm. Luke staggered forward and Leia pinned him roughly against the wall.</p><p>“Leia –”</p><p>She held a finger to his lips and Luke fell silent. He saw in the corner of his vision the officers forming a perimeter around them. There was nowhere to run.</p><p>“Go on,” one of them barked. “Hurry up already.”</p><p>Leia took a steadying breath and then, as if in slow motion, she sunk to her knees in front of him. Luke watched in horror as she reached to his belt buckle and undid it with trembling fingers.</p><p>“Hold up.”</p><p>Leia looked away and Luke craned his head to the sky, issuing a silent prayer that this nightmare might end.</p><p>“We need to see some skin, sweetheart.”</p><p>“What? That wasn’t a part of the deal!”</p><p>“Well it is now.”</p><p>Leia made a sound in exasperation. “Fine,” she folded. Luke looked down sharply and was stunned to see her pull the puffy down jacket over her head. She tossed it aside and shivered, a skin-tight jumpsuit all she had underneath. “Satisfied?”</p><p>“Not quite.”</p><p>“Come on –”</p><p>“We want skin, sweetheart. That isn’t skin.”</p><p>Leia gnashed her teeth but didn’t object. She reached to her collar and unzipped the jumpsuit down to her waist.</p><p>“And the bra.”</p><p>Leia didn’t argue. With a violent jerk, she pulled the cups of her bra down, revealing her breasts. Luke felt nauseous, but he couldn’t make himself look away, feeling paralyzed against the wall as he stared unabashedly at Leia’s chest. Her skin flared with goosebumps in the frigid air, her nipples firm and pert, the pinkish-red areolas a small circumference around them.</p><p>“Very nice,” an officer admired. “Now get to work.”</p><p>Leia looked back at his undone belt. She popped the button to his pants and unzipped his fly. Luke felt powerless to stop this, although he wanted to do nothing but. He couldn’t let Leia do this. It was degrading! It was wrong!</p><p>Luke gasped when Leia pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees, the exposed flesh screaming at the sudden cold. His penis was as flaccid as could be and the testicles were shriveled. He looked down as Leia put a tentative hand on the shaft, her lip curling with revulsion. Luke felt dizzy. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to remain standing, much less get an erection.</p><p>Leia exhaled out her mouth and the warmth of her breath caused him to thaw. He relaxed and suddenly felt himself swell, his penis growing with each thump of his heart, stretching out eagerly toward Leia’s lips. She seemed surprised, Luke even more so. He didn’t know what was happening to him. His dread and anxiety ebbed away, a rush of anticipation surging from head to toe, his penis fully erect, pulsating and throbbing. Leia looked up to meet his eyes, her expression more than a little quizzical.</p><p>“Looks like someone’s ready to play!” an officer laughed.</p><p>“Go on, sweetheart. Show us what you can do.”</p><p>Leia wrapped her hand around his shaft, and again Luke felt himself swell at her warmth. He rested the back of his head against the wall as she began to pump his penis. She did so slowly and gingerly. Luke found himself thrusting his hips involuntarily, pleading for her to quicken the pace. What was wrong with him? Why was he so aroused? Leia was his friend!</p><p>Yet he also knew she was beautiful. He had always known, of course, but now he saw more than that. She was no longer just beautiful, but sexy. So incredibly sexy. Her ivory skin, her dark brown eyes. The voluminous hair and full lips. Her supple breasts, not too big but perfectly shaped. Luke was getting quite hot under the collar, his imagination running wild as he pictured her with even less clothing. How her ass might look, her lithe legs, her pink pussy…</p><p>Luke’s prurient thoughts were cut short when Leia took him into her mouth without warning. He inhaled sharply, a wonderful heat enfolding the head of his penis. Virgin that he was, Luke had never experienced something so divine; Leia's wet tongue lapping his frenulum, the ridged roof of her mouth grazing the top of his head. She sucked gently, bobbing back and forth as she took in his first inch and then pulled back. Again, Luke found himself thrusting. He wanted to feel more, to go deeper! He’d lost control over himself, his inhibitions melted away by Leia’s sensual heat.</p><p>The princess seemed to be losing control as well. She held the back of his thighs and took him deeper into her mouth. She began to twirl her tongue around as well, tracing the head and sending an eruption of tingling sensation up Luke’s shaft. Faster and faster she went. Luke’s throbbing cock was coated with her saliva, a few sticky strands escaping her mouth and dripping onto her knees. He felt the tip of his cock ramming against the back of her throat, a <em>guk guk guk </em>sound every time he did. It was all too much. Luke wasn’t going to last much longer, so hot, so wet, so tight.</p><p>Leia pulled her hands away. With her right, she began to stroke his shaft, with her left, she tucked it in between her legs. Luke felt his jaw slacken when he saw her begin to rub furiously at her crotch, desperate to get some release of her own. The very sight was in itself orgasmic – Leia’s flushed cheeks, her breasts gently jiggling, her red lips glistening with saliva – he lost whatever control he had left over himself.</p><p>Luke grabbed the back of Leia’s head, his fingers burrowing into her hair, and pulled her closer. He needed her closer. He needed to feel every inch of her, just as she felt every inch of him. He thrust powerfully, the sound of Leia choking doing nothing to slow him down. And then he felt himself stiffen, a delicious sensation grasping his cock and suffusing his entire body. He arched his back and thrust one last time deep into Leia’s throat, felt the sensation hold for a second, and then released, a jet of semen erupting from his cock. A second burst soon followed, and then a third, and finally a fourth last spurt, and Luke was finished. He slipped his cock out of Leia’s mouth. Semen and saliva dribbled from her lips, creamy droplets mottling her chest and chin, a few errant flecks dotting the fabric of her pants. She stared up at him with wide, amazed eyes. Luke stared right back, soaking in the erotic image before him.</p><p>The sound of rowdy applause shook him from his reverie. Turning to his right, he saw the Imperials clapping. Luke felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment, partly for himself, mostly for Leia. He returned to his senses and sympathy took the stead of his arousal. Leia was humiliated, head bowed as she zipped up her jumpsuit, not bothering to clean herself off first. She got up from her knees and reached for the discarded jacket.</p><p>“Satisfied?” she asked the Imperials.</p><p>“Very much so.”</p><p>Luke hastily pulled up his trousers. “Leia –” he tried to say, but she wasn’t listening.</p><p>“Can we go now?”</p><p>“By all means. You two have a good rest of your night.”</p><p>The Imperials gave Leia one last appreciative look before sauntering away. They talked amongst themselves, not all too quietly, and Luke could hear one of them say: “That slut sure can suck.” Enraged, Luke balled his hands into fists. He made to run after them, on pure masculine impulse if nothing else, but Leia grabbed his forearm to stop him.</p><p>“Don’t,” she pleaded. </p><p>He gaped at her, unsure what to say. His eyes found her lips which were still shining with his seed. And just like that, he felt himself hardening again. Luke bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to calm down, to control himself.</p><p>“Leia, I’m sorry,” he managed.</p><p>“Don’t be,” she said. Releasing his arm, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and threw the down jacket over her head, modest once more. “I did what I had to do, okay? That was our only option.”</p><p>“I know, but –”</p><p>“No buts,” she told him.</p><p>Luke ignored this. “But I feel so horrible.”</p><p>Leia arched a brow and gave him a skeptical look. “Is that what you were feeling?”</p><p>Luke’s face turned warm with rueful embarrassment. “Uh… well no, but –”</p><p>“It’s okay, Luke,” Leia cut in. “Really. It wasn’t so bad.”</p><p>He wanted to believe this. He wanted to believe she was okay.</p><p>“I care about you, Leia.”</p><p>Leia rubbed her arms together and looked away. “I know. I care about you too, Luke.”</p><p>There was an awkward silence. Neither knew what to do. Luke struggled to get the salacious images out of his mind, Leia’s hand between her legs, his cock dripping with her spit. The overflow of semen spilling from mouth…</p><p>“Let’s just go,” Leia said after a minute. “We don’t want to get caught a second time.”</p><p>“No,” Luke agreed.</p><p>They donned their hoods and stepped out onto the street, looking both ways before resuming their trek. Luke kept a surreptitious eye on Leia. She seemed alright, but Luke could never tell with her. She kept herself bottled up. Not even the destruction of her home world had cracked her coarse exterior. But the inside was what mattered, and Luke couldn’t shake the feeling he had hurt her. His polar emotions – arousal and regret – tore at his conscience, the result a queasy sensation in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he said again.</p><p>Leia sighed. “I know.”</p><p>For now, that would have to be good enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>